


My Phoenix

by MissLightfoot23



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Forgiveness, Humor, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLightfoot23/pseuds/MissLightfoot23
Summary: It's Winterfest again and it's also time for family and maybe some " Bonding "
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. My Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Ian gets a call from his mother and he's going to see Barley after 5 whole years

  
My Phoenix

  
Ian was sitting at home when his phone went off " Hello? " The only thing he could hear was, heavy breathing on the other line " Please stop calling me, it's creepy. " He hangs up the phone and heads to the kitchen to make lunch "Let's see here. " As he was eating, a text came in " Hey sweety, will you be coming back home for Winterfest this year? I hear Barleys finally coming home and he wants to see you. " Ian rolls his eyes " Mom? Me and Barley aren't on talking terms right now but I'll be there if you want me to be. " Laurel was so happy to hear that both of her boys would be coming home " I'm happy to see both of you. " Ian hated the idea of seeing Barley again but his mother's happiness comes first " Yeah, I'll be there early to help cook, bye mom. " Laurel is rushing to get everything ready " Okay, can't wait to see you guys, bye sweety. " Ian starts packing a week's worth of clothes but as soon as he zips up the bag, he gets a text " Hey Ian, I can't wait to see you, it's been forever since we got to hang out together. " Ian knew that it was Barley but he had to play nice for their mom " Hey Barley, yeah I'd like to hang out with you too, and like you said it's been way too long. " Ian took a hot shower and got dressed " Well, I guess that I should get something for both of them. " He heads out to the store " What should I get them? " He picks out something and also gets wrapping paper " Alright, this should do. " 

  
Ian gets back home and as soon as he sets everything down, he gets a text " Ian? I'm in the area and I was wonder if I could spend the night with you. " Ian was not happy but he had to " Sure, what time will you be arriving, Barley? " He was too happy about Ian saying yes " Cool! I'll be there around 10:30 tonight. " Ian starts getting dinner ready but he has a weird feeling " I can't believe it's been 5 years since I saw him. " Time passes and he hears a honk outside " That must be him. " He heads outside and sees Barley hopping out of the orange van " Hey Barley, you've changed quite a bit. " Barley walks up to Ian and hugs him tightly " You too Ian! You're all grown up but you still don't have facial hair huh? " Ian starts pouting " Geeze! I missed you too, asshole! " Barley taps on Ian's shoulder " Hey, you look really handsome, Ian. " He turns back around and smiles " Thank you and you too, Barley. " Ian helps him bring in his bags " Well, please sit and I'll get dinner. " Barley sits down and looks around " So, you dating anyone yet? " Ian slips but he catches his fall " No, haven't found the right person yet. " He heads back into the living room, he hands Barley his plate and turns on the tv " So, you seeing anyone yet? " Barley smirks at Ian " Nope, I do have a crush but it'll never happen. " Ian was curious about this person " Why not? Your an awesome guy and anyone would be lucky to have you. " Barley chuckles at Ian " Haha, that's sweet of you to say but this person that I like, I can't have, unfortunately. " Ian wants to know more " Why can't you have them? " Barley smiles softly at Ian " It's complicated, Ian. " 

  
Ian decides to leave it alone for now but he wants to know how Barley feels " You say that you like them right? So why don't you just give it a try and they might end up liking you too. " Barley pats Ian's head " Awww, you still care about me, now that's so adorable, Ian. " Ian finishes eating dinner and brings out a card game " Wanna play some war with me, Barley? " Barley nods as he pulls the coffee table in and helps Ian set it up " I'm gonna destroy you! " Ian laughs as he starts passing out the cards " Hahaha, we'll see about that! Game on! " They played for 2 hours and with that Ian starts yawning " Damn, this has been fun but I should get to bed. " He tosses Barley a blanket " Here, it's gonna get cold tonight. " Barley smiles at Ian " Thanks, Ian. " They both crash hard but Ian wakes up a 5:30 to start getting ready to head out for 7:00 " Everything is already packed so we should be ready. " Barley wakes up about an hour later " Good morning, Ian. " Ian peeks his head around the corner " Good morning, how did you sleep, Barley? " He sits up and stretches " Pretty good, sorry for keeping you up so late. " Ian hands Barley a plate " Eat up, we gotta get going soon. " Barley wasn't used to getting up this early but he walks over to the table and sets his plate down " Well, it'll be good for both of us to see mom and I hope you got her something, Ian. " Ian nods at him and shows him the present " Wow, she'll love it, Ian. " Ian and Barley finish up eating " Okay, which vehicle are we taking, Ian? " He thinks for a minute" We should take your van. " Barley is heading towards the door " Sounds good to me, I'll be in the van, and don't keep me waiting or I might leave your ass here, Ian. " 

  
Ian throws his coat on and runs out the door with the bag in hand " Hey! Wait for me! " Barley was starting to drive away slowly to fuck with him " Well, you getting in or not? " Ian was furious at him " Barley! Please stop! I can't breathe! " He stopped the van quick and let Ian hop in " I'm so sorry, are you okay, Ian? " Ian was panting and sweating " Haha, it's okay, Barley. " He felt like shit so he focused on driving and that made Ian worry " Barley? Are you okay? Was it something that I said? " Barley ignored Ian until he felt his baby brother's hand on his shoulder " Barley.....please talk to me......this isn't like you at all......we're family and I'll always worry about you, Barley. " He turned his head towards him " Awww, it's nice to see that you still care so deeply about me, I'm okay but I am going through something that I'll share with you someday soon, and thanks again, Ian. " They pull up to their mother's house and hop out " You ready for this, Ian? " He nodded as he knocked on the door " Mom? Can you open the door? " Laurel came running and opened the door " Hi! It's so nice to see both of you! " They both hugged their mom " It's good to see you too, mom. " She points at the tree " Why don't you two place your gifts under the tree and I'll go get mine? " They nod at her and place their bags down " So, I forgot to ask but what do you do for work, Ian? " He almost dropped his gift for Barley " Nothing special.....just a job to pay my bills......what about you? " Barley raised one eyebrow but he let it go for now " I do narration and voice some characters in video games. " 

  
Laurel walks back in with her bags of gifts " Alright! My turn! " They sit down on the couch and watch the tree light up " It's so nice to be home for Winterfest, huh? " Barley nods but he doesn't feel right sitting there so he gets up and heads towards the kitchen " Mom? Do you know what's going on with Barley? " Laurel looks up at him " Ian......Barley hasn't been able to pay his rent in months and he got an eviction notice yesterday...... " Ian was shocked to hear that but he had a plan to help his elder brother " He can live with me, mom. " Laurel runs over to her little man and hugs him tightly " That's so sweet of you, honey. " Barley walks back in with a big smile on his face " I'm so happy to be here with my family! " He hugs both of them " I really did miss both of you over the past 5 years and I'm sorry that I wasn't around more. " Laurel is in tears " Aww, it's okay, I'm sure you had your reasons but please stay in contact with us and visit us more. " Barley nods as he lets them go " I will, I promise. " Ian taps Barley on the shoulder " Barley? Do you want to move in with me? " He looks at Ian with a smirk on his face " Awwww, that's such a sweet offer, sure I'll move in with you, Ian. " He was happy but he needed to know something " Barley? I know this is kind of a personal question but.....have you.....ya know......gotten laid....... " Barley looks at his baby brother with a big grin on his face " Nope! But hopefully, I'll get laid soon! Masturbating isn't cutting it anymore. " Ian was shocked about Barley's response " Wow, I always thought that you had already had sex, I'm sorry to make you feel uncomfortable. " Barley grabs Ian's hand and gives him a dark lustful look " Oh no, you made me feel very comfortable and excited, Ian. 


	2. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barley and Ian go for a drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barley makes his move

  
Celebration

  
Ian gets chills as Barley is staring him down " Barley? Are you feeling okay? " He stays silent as he looks away from him " Your acting weird, Barley. " Barley gets up and heads towards the kitchen " Hey mother? Do you still have that old tape from Winterfest 13 years ago? " Laurel nods as she pulls out a box full of old tapes " Wow mom, that's a lot of them, right Ian? " Ian looks up at his mother and brother " Yeah but I gotta use the bathroom first. " Barley watches Ian like a hawk " Mom? Do you think that I and Ian could go for a drive tonight to catch up? " Laurel smiles as she busts out the old VHS player " Sounds like a great idea! What time will you two be leaving? " He walks up to the bathroom door " I'm thinking about 10:00 tonight. " Ian is washing his hands " What was that look in Barley's eyes, I've never seen him look at me like that before, I wonder if he's mad at me for something. " He walks out but Barley pushes him against the wall " Ian? Be careful around me, I might do something that you won't like. " He lets Ian go and hugs him " We're going for a drive tonight at 10:00, you best be ready! " He nods as Barley goes into the bathroom " What the hell was that... " Laurel hands Ian a gift " I know it's a little early but I want you to have this now. " He opens it " This is so nice, a brand new shirt, thank you, mom. " Laurel smiles as he tries it on " So? Does it look good on me? " Barley walks back out and looks Ian over " Wow, you look really nice, Ian. " He looks up at him with a light blush on his face " Yeah.....thank you, Barley. " 

  
Barley puts his forehead on Ian's "You're really warm, are you feeling okay, Ian? " He nods at him " Yeah, I'm just so happy to be here with you and mom. " Barley hugs Ian again " Awww, your so adorable, Ian. " Time passes and Barley walks up to Ian " Reay to go out, Ian? " He nods but he's feeling uneasy about this ride " Sure, I'm ready when you are. " Barley walks out the front door " Bye mom! We'll be back before 3:00! " Laurel waves at them " Have fun! " Ian hops in and buckles his seat belt " So, where are we heading? " Barley shows Ian a picture " We're going to a park. " Ian smiles as his brother starts driving " Ian? You kiss anyone yet? " He blushes a bright red " No! Nobody likes me anyway. " Barley pulls into the park " Shut up! Your an amazing guy and I'm sure somebody likes you. " Ian hops out and jumps on a swing " I don't see anyone liking me, Barley. " He's had enough, Barley stops Ian and kisses him " This can't be real! Barley's kissing me! " Barley lets Ian go with a big grin on his face " Did you like it? " Ian was in shock at Barley's motives " Barley? I'm confused here. " He sits down next to him " So you didn't like it? " He jumps up and looks at him " I liked it! It's just so different and out there but I'm sure of what to do next! " Barley smirks at Ian " Well, you could kiss me back. " Ian swallows hard as he leans in " Don't be shy. " Barley pulls Ian in and shoves his tongue down his throat " Barley......wait......I feel really weird...... " He stood up and started feeling his baby brother up " Shit......I need to stop.......I don't wanna go too far yet...... " Ian was turning to mush as his brother's hands were all over his slender body " Barley......my dick is aching........I'm scared........ " 

  
Barley looks down " Oh my, you've got quite the boner huh, Ian? " He pushes his face into his brother's chest " Barley! This isn't funny, what do I do? " Barley looks him over " I could jerk you off. " Ians shaking as his brother unzips his skin-tight jeans " Barley......nobody has ever seen my body before......please be nice....... " Barley grins at how long his baby brother's dick is " Geeze Ian, you've gotta be at least 9 inches long. " He nods at him but he squeaks as soon as Barley starts stroking him " Whoah......this feels really good.......don't stop....... " Barley strokes him for 10 minutes straight until " Barley!! I'm cumming!! Ahhhhh!! " He's very happy that Ian let him do this but he needed to be sure of something " I love you and I want you to be mine so will you be my boyfriend? " Ian catches his breathe " Yeah, nothing else would make me happier. " Barley cleans up Ian " We should get going, Ian. " They make it back to their mother's house " Mom! We're home! " Laurel comes running in " So, how did it go? " Barley smiles at Ian " Great! We bonded so much and now we feel like brothers again. " Laurel smiles at them "Let's go eat diner. " They walk into the dining room " Wow, this is a lot of food, mom. " She sits down at the table " Well, I thought since you two were coming over this year, I'd go all out. " They sit down and start eating " So, how's your job going, Ian? " He chokes on his food " It's going great, I recently got a promotion. " Barley bumps Ian's arm " So, what do you do for work anyway? " He shakes his head " I'd rather not talk about work while being at home, sorry Barley. " He pokes Ian " Okay, you better tell me someday, don't keep me in the dark forever. " He nods as they finish eating " Damn, the food was great, thanks, mom. " 

  
Laurel looks at her phone " Shit! I gotta go boys. " They wave at her leaving " See you later, mom. " Barley covers Ian's eyes and starts licking his neck " Mmmm, you taste so sweet, Ian. " He's like mush as Barley starts unbuttoning his new shirt " I can't wait until I get you in bed. " Ian's legs start shaking but Barley catches him before he could fall " Can you handle it, Ian? " Ian got a call from his boss " Ian? We need you on the pole in 10 minutes. " Barley's eyes widen as he looks at Ian "You're a male stripper, how sexy. " Ian blushed a deep red as Barley grabbed him hard " Barley......are you mad at me for being a male stripper......? " He sits down on the couch and licks his lips " Not at all, why don't you come and give me a lap dance, baby boy? " Ian felt slutty now " Barley? I feel like a slut now and it's gonna be hard to work now. " Barley comforts Ian " Shhhh, you're my slut, and I wanna see you at your job tonight. " Barley knew that he had to make Ian feel good about himself " Ian, your handsome, caring, and loving so please don't think that your stripping is gonna make me leave you because it's not. " Ian smiled as he started getting in the groove of dancing " My routine isn't anything special but I hope that you like it. " Barley couldn't help but touch his baby brother's tight ass " Oh my, the way you're moving your hips, it's making me go crazy, Ian. " Ian squeaked as Barley pulled his pants off " Barley! What if mom comes back!? " Barley was trying so hard not to push Ian down onto the floor and fuck the shit out of him " Your too sexy, baby boy. " 

  
Ian felt Barley start to pull down his underwear " Barley......please don't stare...... " He couldn't resist so he spread Ian's cheeks apart and shoved his tongue inside " Barley!! Fuck!! Don't stop!! " Barley was trying to ignore his boner but that was proving to very difficult " Shit......I gotta stop again......I might fuck you if I don't stop...... " Before he could pull his tongue out, Ian came all over the floor " Fuck!! Aggghhhh!! " Barley watches as Ian falls to the floor " Holy shit.......we need to continue this later...... " Ian nods as he cleans up and gets dressed " Barley? I might take off work tonight, I really wanna spend more time with you. " Barley hugs Ian tightly " Awwww, that's so sweet, Ian. " Then Barley pushed Ian down onto the couch " I'm so fucking hard. " Ian looked down and saw his massive bulge " Barley? How big are you? " He grinned at him while he took his hand and place it on his crouch " I'm 8 inches long and 4 inches thick. " Ian was hesitant about seeing Barley's but he swallowed his fear " I'm not gonna lie, I'm very nervous about this. " Barley licked his lips and winked at him " It's okay, I'm here, Ian. " He kissed Barley and laid back down " Okay, I'm ready. " Barley raises one eyebrow at Ian " Really? You're ready to take me right here, right now. " Ian swallows hard as Barley starts unzipping his shorts " I gave you fair warning, Ian. " Ian shuts his eyes but then Barley kisses him and starts dry humping him " Look at me, Ian. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, looks like Ian and Barley are heating things up. Have a magical day!

**Author's Note:**

> What does Barley mean by Ian making him feel comfortable and excited. Well, stay tuned to find out what happens. Have a magical day!


End file.
